


The Department of Special Collections/典藏管理部

by Oxycontin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 书信体, 去而复返, 情书
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin
Summary: 皮革、纸和绳子卷成乱糟糟的一团，仿佛Phillips把一堆文件随便扔到了一块破旧的黑色皮革上，然后整个卷起来捆上了……里面的纸张大小不一，没有秩序可言，胡乱地堆在一起，像是匆忙中囫囵抓过来的。





	The Department of Special Collections/典藏管理部

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Department of Special Collections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796932) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves), [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> 所有绝赞的配图 by [alby_mangroves](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves)  
> 

Jill Henderson茶歇的时候喜欢去图书馆西门外，可以看见楼下园子边上那丛樱桃树。不远处还有长凳，但一般来说她更愿意站着伸展一下，捧住温热的咖啡出神一会。典藏管理部里面不许带咖啡，而她的工作台上更是什么都不许放，连笔和回形针都不可以。工作台表面衬着布料，通常工作的时候她都需要戴手套。Phillips上校的私人文件到的时候状况不是太好，一开始被塞在军用箱里奔波于整个欧洲战场后运回美国，先是到纽约，后是到新英格兰，存放在他儿子的阁楼里，直到他的儿子去世。此后Phillips上校的孙女Victoria Phillips-Cohen发现了这个箱子，并捐给了哈佛。她不无歉意地说，她并不知道里面什么东西能有些历史价值，不过考虑到祖父不平凡的一生，她觉得最好确认一下。

事实上，箱子里很多东西都 _真的_ 很有意思，恰恰因为并不是特别重要，而显得尤为有趣。很多年前，神盾局就封存了全部与战略科学署之创立有关的文件，所以这些只是杂七杂八的文件——个人的战地日记、信件、备忘录草稿和文书的副本。同时还有一些物件——上校的个人用品都在，还有一些他从马萨诸塞的家带到欧洲的可爱纪念品：从家里整套收藏中拆出的一个雕花白镴杯子，一本皮革装订的霍桑的小说，一副装在银质画框里的母亲的照片。这些共同呈现了Phillips在战争年代的日常生活。以目前的发现为基础，Jill已经在图书馆的每周例会上提出了不少办展的点子——或许可以叫“指挥之重任”，或者“身居高位”。Phillips既是校友又是本地人，这可是加分项——她已经能想象展品要怎么陈列了。

Jill喝完咖啡，扔掉纸杯，然后小心地活动起肩颈。她爱自己的工作，但是整天坐在桌子边上让她脖子很不好受。但不管怎样，她还是很乐意继续干活——旧箱子里还有很多东西等着她发掘。

她下一项任务是整理她桌上那一卷文件。皮革、纸和绳子卷成乱糟糟的一团，仿佛Phillips把一堆文件随便扔到了一块破旧的黑色皮革上，然后整个卷起来捆上了。泛黄的纸边从边上露出来，上面的绳子大概打了七遍结。刚才她得借一杯咖啡的劲儿才能开始收拾这东西，现在她最后伸了个懒腰，坐到了凳子上。

经过一番挣扎，她决定放弃那些被时间变得臃肿的绳结，而是直接把绳子割开，毕竟绳子本身没有历史价值，不过在此之前，她从不同的角度拍了照片以供存档。她小心地把绳子从皮革上勒出的沟壑里剥离出来，接触历史文物让她兴奋得浑身刺痒。Phillips上校匆匆卷起这些文件、把绳子绑紧以至于勒出这些沟壑的景象几乎历历在目——而现在，未来的她，在这里解开了他卷起的一切。

拆掉绳子以后她谨慎地开工了。由于被卷起来太久，加上绳子绑得太紧，纸页还是保持着原来的形状。她的工具中有用来把物品分开的尼龙和塑料的探针，还有用于把东西压平的光滑的小镇纸。借助这些工具，她努力把这厚厚的一卷摊平。她用镇纸压住皮革四角的时候就看出来这内容比她想象得还要丰富。里面的纸张大小不一，没有秩序可言，胡乱地堆在一起，像是匆忙中囫囵抓过来的。

最顶上是一张小小的长方形的纸，当时军中规定使用的那种薄纸（*），是一封信的第二页。字迹她不认识。这页以半句话开始。她拿过本子和铅笔来做笔记。  
（注：*即v-mail，胜利邮件，又称航空缩微摄影邮件，是一种特殊的战时邮政通信的传递方式。美国邮局将从欧洲、非洲和太平洋地区等战场收寄的军人书信，通过缩微摄影后空运其底片，到达美国本土后再将底片进行冲洗和放大，一般放大至书信的二分之一，然后对折套封寄递到收件人手中，向亲人报平安，因此被称为“胜利邮件”，既可以减轻邮件的重量、体积，又可防止窃取情报。在欧洲、非洲及太平洋地区作战的美国军人，寄发胜利邮件是免费的，但必须使用美国邮政提供的一种专用信纸，信纸的顶部，从左至右分为三栏，依次为军检戳栏、收信人名址、寄信人名址。）

> C·A·Phillips，16号包裹，捆绑过的皮革卷。1 号物品：写在胜利邮件信纸上的通信片段
> 
> _——必须多留心你写给我的东西，虽说你这辈子就他妈没留心过啥。我是白费口舌。我已经能听见你说你不在乎别人怎么看——连军队审查和艾森豪威尔将军都无所谓。你真是不可不可礼遇（*）你是个犟驴。然而或许连我心里都有点赞同你，因为这边也不是悠哉悠哉的，有时候你的信……你的那些疯话……嗯，还能给我一点对家的念想。从我的立场——或者鉴于我坐着不如说坐场，我现在在一个不能提的地方，靠墙坐在一小块冷冰冰的地上垫着膝盖写这封信——回想起以前跟你一起坐在我们炉子边、铺着我妈给咱们的樱桃红油布的小桌子旁，能搞到什么吃点什么，真是很幸福。那样的生活对现在的我来说甜蜜得难以言表。我现在正想着你，我最亲爱的，——_  
>  （注：*原文incorreageable，经作者解释是她故意将incorrigible写错，Bucky一时想不起这个稍微有点文绉绉的词怎么拼，写完感觉不对划掉了改口换了个词哈哈哈。）

Jill读了两遍，然后在笔记里添上“？寄给？的情书”，然后把本子放下。但愿她能找到剩余的部分，或者其他同样字迹的样本。

信的下面是一张更大更厚的纸，显然以前是用作包装纸的，但有人利用了它的尺寸和粗糙的质地，把它当成了画纸。上面的素描仍是半成品，但依然很生动，画的是一群女人，构图平衡，甚至于古典，画中人还没有穿戴齐整，举着手臂——然而一旦细看，会发现她们完全是40年代的女子，穿着内衣随意坐着吸烟，别起头发做出胜利卷发（*）的造型。画面前景里的女人直接对着观者狡黠地笑，像个和气的奥林匹亚（**），画家捕捉到了她吸烟间隙的瞬间，她一条修长的腿伸展着。这幅画很有意思，与同时代深入人心的招贴画非常不同：这些女人并不是特地在摆姿势，只是随便坐着，更衣时放松片刻。  
（注：*二战时期时兴的一种发型。**指马奈画作《奥林匹亚》中的女主角。）

画没有署名，不过她甚至难以想象Phillips上校会 _看_ 这种画，更别说画出来了。再说，这跟他生前收集的画作（其中多数画的是犬类，尤其英国可卡犬；Phillips上校非常偏爱英国可卡犬，在世的时候一共养过三只）非常不同。而这往女性私密世界的一瞥，创作者显然另有其人。或许是那封信的收信人吧。她又看了看这幅画，然后加到了目录里：

> C·A·Phillips，16号包裹，捆绑过的皮革卷。2号物品：三名女性的素描，约作于1942年

素描下面是另一封信，字迹不同，然而这封—— _妈哎，好一个发现！_ ——写明了收信人姓甚名谁。107部队的James Buchanan Barnes中士。当然了，阿扎诺之战后Phillips接管了107部队， James Buchanan Barnes正是在这场战斗中被俘，后又被假定死亡。此时作为他的长官，Phillips很有可能保管了了Barnes的私人文件，何况里面可能有——唔，可能有男人不愿意自己母亲看见的东西。

> C·A·Phillips，16号包裹，捆绑过的皮革卷。3号物品：写给James Buchanan Barnes的信
> 
> _APO 668 纽约 转 107部队James Buchanan Barnes中士，军号32557038_  
>  _亲爱的Buck，_  
>  _我把戈德街的东西都打包成箱，存在了你妈妈的地下室，锅炉旁边那个小屋子里，除了某些东西，你知道藏在哪里。有的我扔到炉子里烧了，但有的我不忍心烧掉，尤其按目前尤其考虑到有可能 我不忍心烧掉任何会让我想起你的东西。所以要是你赶在我之前回家了，你知道该去哪找。我把你的C·S·Lewis和你那本《新亚当》（*）带在身边，因为它们让我想起你，还有你的《霍比特人》，因为我需要一个主角去而复返的故事。希望你不会介意。我爱你，就像抹了黄油的吐司和滚热的咖啡。——S_  
>  （注：*美国诗人路易斯·恩特梅耶的诗集。）

Jill盯着那潦草的缩写。“S”总不可能是Steve Rogers吧——可能吗？那不是异想天开吗。不过她隐隐有一点印象，打开笔记本电脑开始查证。有关Steve Rogers和咆哮突击队的传记数不胜数。她从里面挑了看起来最有学术性的，把“戈德街”作为关键字搜索全文，当结果一下子跳出来她也没有太惊讶。36页：“Alice Barnes后来回忆她兄长与Steve Rogers在戈德街同租的公寓时，则将其描述为‘廉租房’，只能通过楼后一道摇摇欲坠的木质楼梯进出。”

好吧。她该打电话报告给什么人。她该打电话给典藏管理部的部长，或许还有教务长和公关部，因为这封Steve Rogers在1943年写给Bucky Barnes的信，这可是个重大历史发现。她还想到那幅素描很可能也是Rogers画的——他还有一些作品保存到了现在，或许可以通过对比确认是不是真迹。但她还没准备好告诉别人。现在这还是个妙不可言的秘密，只属于她的发现，她想看看还有什么。还有更多吗？

还有更多。

下一批信件的字迹和第一封——那封情书——字迹一致，但是都是由James Barnes署名，落款或是“你的儿子，Bucky”或是“你最爱的哥哥，Bucky”。这些给家人的信，从日期看都是从1943年末到1945年间写的，但一直没有寄出——Jill大概记得自从咆哮突击队开始执行那些如今广为人知的绝绝绝绝密任务以来，他们与外界的通信就收到了严格的限制。Jill翻阅着这些信，多数开头都是“我写下这封信的时候知道你短期之内是收不到的”或者“等你收到这封信，我多半已经回家在厨房里坐着了！”这证实了她的猜测。然而尽管军队不许他寄信，Barnes还是照样写信。与家人保持联系，尤其和他母亲和他的小妹妹，对他来说似乎非常重要。

她惊叹不已地翻阅着这些信，努力不要身陷其中，却还是情不自禁为之着迷。这些信摆在一起，几乎可以算是一部日记了——对Barnes的战地时光遗失的一瞥。里面有几封还有配图——那些在此尘封多年的小画，她猜想是出自Steve Rogers之手吧。

> _1943_ _年12月16日_  
>  _最亲爱的妈妈，_  
>  _你大概觉得我见过的奇迹已经够多了，不过我还有个事情能跟你讲。Steve、我和我们队在出任务（我不能告诉你在哪，否则就算等他们允许通信了也不会同意我把这封信寄出去的），我们做完了该做的，藏在暗处等待撤离，这时候Steve突然抓住我胳膊说：“听着。”我一听，发现附近有人在唱歌。妈，我跟你说实话，我被折腾了这么久，有时候我连自己是谁都不知道了——我每一天都感谢上帝，因为身边有Steve提醒我我是谁——当然也想不起来是什么时节了。“现在唱圣诞歌曲是不是太早了？”我问Steve，不过他告诉我说已经十二月了，所以山底下大概有座教堂在举行弥撒。感觉就像是它在召唤我一样，妈，音乐声是那么甜美、那么熟悉。Steve一定是看出来我很想去了，他跟我说：“来吧，我们要不要去看看？”我的朋友TimothyDugan说这么干很蠢，是完全没有必要的莽撞。但Steve说他都没头没脑莽撞一辈子了，这是真的，并且他的莽撞已经不止一次救了我的命。所以他、我和我们的朋友Jacques——他也是个天主教徒——我们就溜下了山。山脚有一座小小的教堂，灯火通明的，像明信片上的画，门外有一群人，举着蜡烛在夜里唱歌。我们混在人群中，不知不觉中有人给我们递来了蜡烛，于是我们唱着歌，直到钟声唤着我们进教堂做弥撒——于是，妈，我和Steve Rogers就这么在敌军占领的欧洲唱起了圣诞颂歌，跟其他很多事情一样，要不是我亲身经历了，我都不会信有这种可能。——爱你的儿子，Bucky_

~ ~ ~ 

> _1944_ _年3月10日_   
>  _亲爱的Alice，_   
>  _我写信的这会很晚了，其他人都睡了——或者不如说是不省人事了，不过你可不许跟妈说！我们在伦敦待了三天，其中一天恰好是今天，我的生日，于是伙计们都把我拉到酒馆去，想把我灌醉，他们也是好心。我们都喝了好些，小伙子们给我唱了“生日快乐”和“他是一个快乐的好小伙”，然后他们喝昏头了，给我献歌，唱了“小家伙”，之后是“你为我带来了新的爱情”，整个酒馆都跟着唱起来，笑成一团。特别开心。无论作为我的妹妹还是作为一个爱尔兰女人，你都会为我自豪的，我把所有人都喝趴下了，毕竟他们都呼呼大睡了，而我还清醒得足以拿笔写信。说真的，在去年发生的一切以后，我不太敢相信自己竟然活到了27岁，但我很感激——也谢谢你给我寄了那么快活的一张贺卡。也谢谢你寄的袜子，又暖和又合脚。我希望他们能尽快准许我寄信给你，或者不如让战争赶紧结束，我就能面对面表达我的爱，亲你好多下。——你最最爱的哥哥（没关系我不会告诉Andy和Jack的），Bucky。PS，我不小心污蔑了Steve！Steve也醒着，清醒得跟个法官一样，虽然我说不好这是因为他的爱尔兰血统还是因为他是美国队长。他让我代他问候你，坚持让我告诉你Dum Dum唱“小家伙”的时候逼我坐到了他膝盖上，我承认完全是真的。B_

这时她停了下来，放下了那些信，泪眼朦胧，几乎什么都看不清。毕竟干了这一行，私人性质的内容对她来说是司空见惯，可这……不知怎么这感觉不一样。捐赠文物的不是Barnes的家人。当然了，这些信件是重大发现——Bucky Barnes作为历史人物的重要性是不言而喻的——但是把这些信展览出去是 _对的_ 吗？Barnes又没同意让人把自己对母亲和妹妹的思念放在玻璃后面，供吃着点心喝着香槟的人参观。Steve Rogers的这些插图也不是为了后世人画的，而是为了他最好朋友的家人画的。

现在她有些心烦意乱，皱着眉头做了笔记：

> C·A·Phillips，16号包裹，捆绑过的皮革卷。4-17号物品： James Buchanan Barnes亲笔信，由Steve Rogers配图

然而包裹里下一样东西让她微笑起来，那是——一定是——Barnes的那本《霍比特人》，保存得还不错，书衣没有了，但是布面的封皮完好无损，封面上的字母依旧是亮蓝色。她把书翻开看了看版权页。1938年，霍顿·米夫林出版公司。那么是美国初版了，就算你不考虑它相继被Bucky Barnes和Steve Rogers保管过，这本书也值很多钱。再加上那封提到它的信，价值必定高达几十——等等。

书页间有东西，是一张折起的纸。Jill把纸取出来展开。

另一封信，没有署名，没有写完，但是她觉得这字迹属于Steve Rogers，不过写得潦草狂放，基本一团乱麻。

_看在上帝份上你这混蛋为什么不给我回信？我现在有一点点特权，我也不愿滥用，但我再三质询，态度甚至在我来说都算是强硬了，高层跟我指天发誓我的邮件都转给我了，可是我能怎么查证呢，你是世界上唯一一个会给我写信的人，也是唯一一个在乎我的人。没有你我是残缺的。我不能容许自己去想你不回信另有原因。事实上我想都不肯想，所以我只能假定你不再爱我了，混账，虽说这世上你是我的一切。你不明白吗，你为我带来了我今生唯一持久的快乐，我难过的时候需要的一切……就是躺倒呆呆盯着天花板上的裂缝，想象着你正赶到我身边，想象着你就在房间的另一端_

信就此戛然而止。Jill呆坐了一会，心砰砰直跳，然后她把信折好，小心翼翼地夹回书页里。

然后她起身去打电话，打给她在国会图书馆工作的朋友Anna，她唯一能想起的或许能帮上忙的人。Anna说她会打几个电话问问，于是Jill小心地把工作室锁好回了家。第二天早上她泡咖啡的时候，Anna回电了，说她有个好朋友在国家科学基金会工作，不过这个朋友的弟弟是中情局的，她弟媳以前在神盾局，也许这多少能解释为什么Jill到了单位以后，看见Steve Rogers坐在典藏馆外的长椅上。

她用了一会才反应过来那是谁，因为他很年轻——比她想象中要年轻——而他穿着皮夹克和牛仔裤的样子竟没有很显眼。他跟一个研究生或者新来的图书管理员没什么两样，如果她不是心里正想着他，很可能就注意不到他了。然而一旦留心去看，他看起来一点也不像学生。他的衬衫熨得很平，头发梳得整整齐齐，穿的是皮鞋，而不是运动鞋。他正出着神，等在那里，不过发现她在看他以后立刻机警起来。“Henderson女士？”他有些唐突地问。

“是的，是我，”Jill说，掏出工作室的钥匙。“跟我来，”通常她会执行一整套处理珍稀历史档案的手续，但像现在这种情况……这些“珍稀历史档案”只是Steve Rogers自己的东西。“这些是Phillips上校的箱子里找到的……”Jill开口，又停住了，不知所措地朝那一堆挥挥手： _自便吧_ 。Rogers用不着她催，走过去开始逐个翻阅，平静而自如，像是在自己的书桌上找什么东西。对于他来说这些不是文物——这是他的信，他的画，他的——

“哦，哇，”Rogers柔声说，他拿起了《霍比特人》。

“第一版，”Jill脱口而出。“美国初版。所以非常值钱。几十万。”

“哦，对我来说远不止这些，”Rogers喃喃道，然后翻到了书末空白的尾页，不过——Jill皱起眉头靠过去看了看—— _哟_ ，并不是空白的。上面画着一幅画。Rogers低头注视着那幅画，她也一样。

片刻过后，Rogers从裤袋里掏出手机打了个电话。“嘿，”他说，“你得进来看看。不，说真的，我有个东西得给你看。嗯，好，”他挂断了，再次拿起了书。这次Rogers看见了里面夹着的信：“看在上帝份上你这混蛋……”他抽出信纸展开，稍稍畏缩了一下，显然是认出来了，然后随随便便扔到了桌子上。Jill艰难地逼着自己不要去捡起来，她有一种把信折好放回原位的冲动——

有人轻轻敲了一下门。Rogers抬眼，不过没有跟着她去应门。门口的那人穿着皮夹克，戴着棒球帽，深色的长发扎成了马尾，墨镜挂在他T恤的领口。她盯着他看，脑子里突然蹦出了他的名字：Bucky Barnes。

“嘿Buck，快过来！看看这个，”Barnes斜眼打量了她一下，经过她身边走向工作台，站到Steve Rogers身边。Rogers转过身来，手里还拿着《霍比特人》，Barnes的面容有了不可名状的变化。他看上去……是更年轻了吗？或许是更年轻了。又或许是没那么冷酷了吧……像是某种坚硬的保护层突然之间消释了。“你还记得这个吗？”Rogers努力用了轻松的口气，但显然这不是寻常的问题。

Barnes从他手里接过了书。“嗯。”Barnes的声音很沙哑，有些刺耳，像是走了调。他的拇指拂过封面——是右手，他另一手上戴着某种奇怪的银色手套。“有意思，它总是一遍遍冒出来。就像我怎么也丢不了的东西。”

“是啊，”Steve说，声音突然哑了。“就是这样啊，Buck。你记不记得——”

“ _当然_ 记得，”Barnes插话，拇指拂过书页，不偏不倚地翻到了尾页，翻到那幅年轻的Bucky Barnes和Steve Rogers接吻的画……那是在血清、在参军、在战争以前。

“我记得那一刻，”Barnes喃喃道，“是你母亲去世以后我们独处的第一个晚上，我们喝醉了，你手不听话，还亲了我——”Rogers看上去有点像是想说什么，然后笑笑又闭上了嘴，“——我还记得你把这幅画送我的时候。1944年情人节，在法国南部。”他微微一笑。“很是浪漫，虽然我们还摧毁了那么多德国潜艇，把地中海炸得砰砰响。”

Steve认真地说：“我还以为那只是我的心在怦怦跳呢，”然后他们都忍不住笑了，Barnes说：“混账，”拿那本 _据Jill估计当真能卖几十万美元_ 的书打了Steve Rogers。

但这无关紧要；这本书不属于她，不属于哈佛，甚至不属于Phillips上校。“听着，这些我都还没登记呢，”Jill解释道，“也就是说还没有正式记录，再说——唔，这是你们的东西，”Rogers和Barnes瞥了一眼彼此，她继续说：“我觉得这样不公平，不该逼着你们把自己的人生展览给——”她无奈地耸耸肩。“后世子孙。或者公众。你们又没作古，我没法想象让你们活在玻璃展柜里。”

Rogers突然显得很疲惫。“嗯，的确是很困难，Henderson女士。自从我回来，他们办了各种各样的展览……”他叹了口气。“唔，我想这些展是为了激励人心吧。‘美国队长是如何克服了疾病、贫困、大萧条——’”

“还有你不讨喜的性格，”Barnes热心地补充。“还有你的笨手笨脚。说真的，你一点节奏感都没有——”

但现在Rogers又露出了微笑。“这些，对啊，”他赞同。“不过亲身经历的时候并没有那种感觉。我们很幸福。有过开心的日子。我是说，看看 _这个_ 吧，”他拿起酒馆里的Bucky和Dum Dum那幅小漫画。“显然，你没什么艺术 _天赋_ ，”他说，“不过作为回忆嘛……”当然了，James Barnes也是上过艺校的。

Barnes看看小画，竟然大笑出声了。他的笑声很令人意外，很温暖。“嘿，画得明明不坏嘛！我可是大半夜醉醺醺的时候画的。老天，好一个晚上啊，那天，”他感叹。“多棒的一个晚上。我都给忘了。”

“唔，我正想说这个，”Rogers说。“我们努力去记住美好的事情，所以我们才写写画画。这些画，这些信，不是用来给别人看的，是给我们自己的，帮着我们记住自己是谁。好吧，就算里面有一些比较 _私人_ ——”

“你画了我的裸照？”Barnes质问，Jill真的得捂住嘴才能压制自己的笑。

“没有！”Rogers义愤填膺地说，不过片刻过后他又说：“ _呃嗯嗯_ 。至少在欧洲没有，我也没带过去。不过有一些我留在布鲁克林了——在咱们那个小房间里。”他若有所思地挠挠脸。“说起来，没准还在那里。”

“我们应该去找一找，”Barnes说。

“没错，”Rogers附和。“有些东西……总会一遍遍冒出来。”

“就像《霍比特人》，”Bucky Barnes柔声说。“去而复返。”

“是啊，”Steve Rogers说。“没错，就是这样。”

### 尾声

几周以后，Jill来到工作室——她正在小心地准备Phillips上校的一些物品，要在即将到来的展览上展出，现在这个展有名字了：“Chester Phillips：身处历史中央”——她取了那天早上的信件。除了小广告和传单，还有一个硬纸筒，用来装画的那种。她好奇地拿起来，看了看标签，上面仔细地写明寄给Jill Henderson女士，就算还没看见寄信人那边ROGERS/BARNES的字样，她也猜到了是谁寄的。

她拆下纸筒上的胶带，小心地取下塑料盖子。纸筒里面卷着一张素描，在信封里。她取出那封信，笑了。这么多年过去了，Steve Rogers的字还是没有变。

> _亲爱的Henderson女士，_  
>  _再次感谢你归还了我们的信和画，请务必寄信告诉我们Phillips上校的展览的相关事宜。我们很乐意出席！随信附上一幅画以表谢意。它画的是一个美好的日子。_  
>  _Steve Rogers_ _敬上_

Jill把信放下，轻轻地从信封里取出那幅画。习惯使然，她把画在工作台上展平，用镇纸压住四角，然后望向那幅画。

署名是SR，配字写着“去而复返”。Jill Henderson笑了。

X


End file.
